


and then there were four

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth, Family, Family Feels, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kylo Ren, Pregnancy, Supportive Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Omega Kylo goes through a rough labour with Alpha Hux by his side.Later on, Hux brings their daughter to meet her new sibling.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 170





	and then there were four

**Author's Note:**

> For Celeste ❤️ 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support, darling. It means so much to me. I hope you enjoy this fic! ❤️

On cue with another contraction, the glass of water on the table beside the medbay bed smashes, explodes, just as Kylo screams out with the pain.

“Breathe, darling,” Hux says, ignoring the birthing droid who parrots what he says just a moment later. Even without the ability to sense the Force, Hux knows that Kylo’s powers are going haywire. “Only a few more pushes.”

“Can’t,” Kylo lies back against the pillows, resting just for a moment though his legs remain parted and bent up at the knee. His hand is still gripping Hux’s so tightly even now when he isn’t pushing as though he’s afraid to let go. “I don’t remember it being this bad.”

“Akira was smaller,” Hux clarifies. “So you had it easier last time.”

“ _Easier._ ” The omega laughs, running his free hand over his pregnant belly. “Typical alpha. I’d like to see you try this.”

“I couldn’t do it, I don’t have your strength.”

“If you’re trying to flatter me, Hux, you need to shut up.”

“I don’t need to flatter you. I already have you.” The alpha can see the exhaustion in his mate’s soft, brown eyes as he leans in to kiss him on his blushing cheek. Their bond is filled with anxiety but there’s little Hux can do about that right now, feeling too stressed about his mate and his unborn child to send calming thoughts through their connection.

But even as he’s got a light sheen of sweat over him and his dark hair is stuck to his forehead, Kylo’s beauty still stirs up butterflies in Hux’s stomach. It’s been a long nine months since their son’s conception, every day a rollercoaster of new challenges and emotions, but Hux couldn’t be prouder of his omega.

“Hux—” Kylo’s voice hitches as soon as his body tenses again. Another contraction is on its way and, judging from the sounds of the metal bed crunching underneath the force of Kylo’s powers, it’s a big one.

“I’m here, Ren. It’s alright.”

“ _Push now, sir,_ ” the droid says softly, whirring as it moves one of its paddled hands between Kylo’s legs. “ _The baby is crowning.”_

“Fuck,” Kylo curses before he cries out again, and all Hux can do is hold his hand and tell him how amazing he’s doing. The omega’s body trembles as the final few contractions hit him and he pushes as hard as he can, groaning in relieved ecstasy when their son is finally born after a gruelling thirty-four hours of labour from start-to-finish.

The sharp cry of their newborn baby sets their bond alight with joy. Kylo heaves for breath as he lies back in bed, finding that the droid places the baby on his bare chest as soon as he’s taken his first breath. Despite being bigger than his sister when she was born four years ago, the boy looks small once Kylo’s hands are holding him. A patch of dark brown hair sits atop his head, and Hux loves every inch of him already.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Kylo says, completely exhausted. He closes his eyes and gives his son a kiss on his little head.

“He’s _here,_ ” Hux presses his finger against the baby’s hand, amazed at how he and Kylo—two chaotic, lonely souls—could make something so innocent and beautiful.

“ _Congratulations on your son, sirs,”_ the droid says. “ _May I clean him for you?”_

Hux nods, giving Kylo an encouraging kiss, a silent gesture to tell his omega that it’s safe to hand their baby to the droid. The cord has already been cut and, whilst the midwifery-droid cleans the baby, another droid cleans between Kylo’s legs—and the omega is too busy staring lovingly across the room to where his son is being cleaned, weighed and swaddled in a soft blue blanket. He cries loudly but begins to settle once he’s back in Kylo’s arms.

“You’re incredible, Ren,” Hux kisses his mate on his lips, smiling when the baby whimpers as though displeased that he isn’t getting all of the attention. “And you are too, little one. You look so much like your mother already.”

“I thought he might be ginger,” Kylo pushes back the hood of the blanket to reveal a little tuft of dark hair. “I wanted him to be.”

“Well. One ginger and one brunette. Akira wanted a ginger sibling.”

“Akira,” Kylo looks up at his alpha. “Will you get her? I want her to meet her brother.”

“Of course, my love. Will you be alright?”

“We’ll be fine,” Kylo smiles, keeping the baby held close to his chest. “I want her to be here.”

Hux nods, understaning the omega’s instincts to have all of his pups near him now that he’s vulnerable, and quickly sets off to their chambers where Mitaka is watching over their four year old daughter. The living area has been changed into a temporary playroom for Akira, her toys and books scattered everywhere, but her mess is something that Hux can tolerate; he doesn’t want her to feel left out in the slightest. The little girl is sitting on the floor with paper and crayons surrounding her but she’s up and running to her father as soon as he enters.

“Daddy!” Akira’s red, curly hair bounces wildly as she leaps into Hux’s arms, throwing her arms around his neck and planting kisses all over his cheek.

“Guess what, darling? Mummy has had the new baby and he’s waiting to meet you.”

“My baby brother!”

“Yes, little love. Are you ready to go and see him?”

“Is Mummy okay?”

Even when he isn’t here, Kylo remains the _number one_ thing on Akira’s mind. Their connection through the Force is so strong that Hux knows that she will have been able to sense her mother’s pain and being hurt by it, he can see it in her dark eyes but getting confirmation that her mother is okay brings the sparkle back to her. Hux sets her down on the floor, kneeling in front of her, so happy to see how excited she is. Behind her, Hux sees Mitaka coming out of her bedroom with a little pair of yellow shoes that match her dress.

“Mummy is fine, darling. He’s just very tired but he sent me here to get you because he just can’t wait to see you. Are you ready to go? Taka has your shoes.”

Akira giggles, almost slipping over as she turns around too quickly to run to Mitaka.

“Congratulations, Grand Marshal,” Mitaka says. “Everything went well? No complications?”

“None. Not like last time.” Hux’s face pales for a moment, recalling how both Kylo and Akira could have been lost during her birth—but he doesn’t dwell on it.

“Good. I’m glad. And the Supreme Leader—? And the little prince?”

“Both fine. Thank you, Dopheld.”

“I was just asking after their health as anyone would, sir.”

“No, _thank you, Dopheld._ ” Hux puts his hand on his General’s shoulder, smiling. “I wouldn’t trust anyone else with Akira’s care. Has she—?”

“Well-behaved as usual, sir,” Mitaka’s voice shakes, clearly overwhelmed by the praise from his superior. Hux chooses not to comment on the tears in his friend’s eyes, finding it endearing. “She even drew some pictures for her new brother.”

Before Hux can say anything else, he feels a tugging on his leg, looking down to find his daughter ready to leave.

“Can I bring Snowy?” Akira holds up her little vulptex plush. “The baby can share him.”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Hux says, brushing down her little yellow-striped dress to make it neat. “Shall we go?”

“Yes! Yes, please!”

Akira takes her father’s hand and hurries beside him, talking all the way there about what she’s going to play with her new brother and all the things she’s going to show him. Hux listens and smiles, excitedly thinking about the future where his daughter and his son are best friends and have grown up together with their parents watching proudly as they excel in everything they do—Akira has already said that she wants to be a Knight like her mother, so perhaps their son will follow in Hux’s footsteps and become a military leader. Either way, Hux can’t wait for the future to begin.

“Now, Akira,” Hux stops them outside of the private room where Kylo and their son have been moved to. “Mummy is very tired and the baby is very little so do you remember what I told you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Akira nods. “ _Be gentle and be good.”_

“As you always are, darling. Come on.”

Hux gently pushes the door open and allows his daughter to walk inside first, though she seems a little more reserved now. The room is much prettier than the labour room, with the walls painted a pretty pink colour and the bed looking more comfortable than the one that Hux & Kylo sleep on in their chambers. Kylo looks well, sat up in the bed and dressed in a baggy white t-shirt with their newborn son held closely to his chest, and Hux’s heart swells with love; his omega looks _beautiful._ And the baby, too, looks like he’s got a fully belly and now he’s asleep, being rocked slowly in Kylo’s arms, though he fusses quietly in his sleep.

“Hi, baby,” Kylo says, reaching out to Akira. “You’re okay?”

“I’m fine, Mama. Uh. Is that my new brother?”

“Yes. Would you like to meet him?”

Akira nods and sets her vulptex plushie down, though she still seems unsure. Hux comes behind her and gently lifts her onto the bed, sitting down with his daughter in his lap, hugging her and giving her a kiss atop her head, sensing her apprehension.

“His name is Henri,” Kylo says softly, and the baby murmurs at the mention of his new name. He sits up and gently hands the sleeping baby over to his big sister, and Hux helps her hold him properly.

“He doesn’t have red hair,” Akira frowns.

“Unfortunately not, darling,” Kylo says. “But that means that you and Daddy are like each other and that me and Henri are like each other.”

“That’s okay, I guess,” Akira whispers, finally smiling. “Hi, Henri.”

The baby wriggles, hiccupping.

“He’s saying hello to you too,” Hux says, looking up at Kylo when he feels the omega’s presence inside of his mind become louder and coherent again—not pained like it was during the birth.

The Hux-Ren family sit in silence with each other, happy and _together_. Hux has the suspicion that Henri won’t be the last to be added to their pack.

 _‘Always room for more,’_ comes Kylo’s smirking voice inside of Hux’s mind.

As Hux admires the way that Akira is staring so protectively at Henri, he hopes it’s true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️
> 
> And I'm also on twitter now! Find me [@solohuxx](https://mobile.twitter.com/solohuxx) 💙


End file.
